1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination goggle and, more particularly, to a combination goggle allowing convenient replacement of the lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
When playing an outdoor sport game or activity, such as playing a ball game, riding a bicycle, performing snow skiing, or running on the open field, one may wear a sports goggle or protection goggle to protect the eyes. A goggle for this purpose generally includes a goggle frame, a lens mounted to the goggle frame, and a headband mounted to two sides of the goggle frame for fastening on a user's head. The lens is a single piece member and detachably fastened to the goggle frame. Thus, different types of lenses can be selectively used to fit different application requirements. However, according to the conventional designs, it is inconvenient to mount the lens in the goggle frame or to detach the lens from the goggle frame. Specifically, conventional goggles have the lens and the goggle frame to be fastened together by means of the matching of male fastening means and female fastening means, for example pins and pinholes. However, the tooling cost to make male fastening means and female fastening means on the lens and the goggle frame is high. Any alignment error between the male fastening means and female fastening means will result in a defective product. Further, when the male fastening means and the female fastening means are fastened together, the connection tightness of the male fastening means and the female fastening means may causes the lens dismounting operation difficult. When detaching the lens from the goggle frame, the male fastening means may be broken accidentally, shortening the service life of the goggle.